


Quiet Mind

by RSMelodyMalone



Series: Mystrade in a song [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Song by Blue October, Songfic, emotional battles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 13:59:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6661297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RSMelodyMalone/pseuds/RSMelodyMalone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I now have this song stuck in my head. I think it does apply so much to them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiet Mind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KnowledgeNeek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnowledgeNeek/gifts).



> I do think this song applies to them, KnowledgeNeek was right. I don't know if there were enough words to say it though. So I hope you like it!!

_ A slow strangle with your feet on the floor _

_ I've got 14 angels and we're sleeping alone _

_ In the back of a cave, where the rest of us go _

_ To feel normal _

  
  


He didn’t know what he was doing. Gregory Lestrade had become an important person for him, even if he didn’t realized it yet. Even if he could never admit it. When he was with him everything seemed easy. The conversation flowed, there was no need for small talk. But he didn’t mind to have it with Gregory. He made everything special. He found himself calling him after a bad day. Seeking the companionship of the Detective. Yearning for his boyish smile. 

 

_ I call baby up. Leave me alone. _

_ I'm in pain but I won't let you Band-Aid my wound _

_ I am mad at a stage where I can't seem to handle my own  _

_ can't even handle my _

 

It was something so new to him. He would never admit it, he couldn’t. Because he was Mycroft Holmes, and he didn’t care about anyone. But he was slowly realizing that as his brother used drugs, he used Gregory. To escape the  dull routine of existence. To keep his mind quiet.

 

_ Give me a quiet mind and I... _

_ I love you _

_ You give me a quiet mind and I... _

_ I love you _

_ Until the end _

_ Until the end _

 

Because Gregory saw in him something no one ever could. He saw a human being. Something he had long ago denied to be. Something no one else believed him to be.

 

_ Give me strength to be kind... To combine _

_ All the good things in life that are so hard to find _

_ But I have and I won't let them go like I do with my friends (my friends) _

 

He helped him through so much without even realizing it. Always there when he called. Willing to listen, even if he didn’t say much. And somehow, he always understood, he always knew what to say.

 

_ Still hearing voices... From front... From behind _

_ They're the reasons I choose... When to live... How to die _

_ When to cast... When to reel _

_ When to buy... When to steal _

_ And when to fiend for the friends that taught you _

_ Being inappropriate will _

 

Dear, sweet Gregory. He slays my demons, he gives me peace. He allows me to be myself, and he makes me a better person/ And I… I love him.

 

_ Give me a quiet mind and I _

_ I love you _

_ You give me a quiet mind and I _

_ I love you _

_ You give me a quiet (quiet) mind and I _

_ I love you _

 

_ You give me a quiet mind and I  _

_ you give me _

_ And I love you _

_ Until the end _

_ Oh-oh-oh-oh _

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you can think of a song that reminds you of our boys, let me know in the comments. I can do spanish songs too. :) Thanks for reading.


End file.
